


Here Now

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: Post 1x08. Michael returns home after leaving the mines. Alex confronts Michael.





	Here Now

Isobel was alive, at least for now. But Michael didn’t know when or if they would ever get her back or if they did, if she would be the same. When he closed his eyes and tried to feel her, she was distant and cold. He had left Max at the mines because he knew they each needed to grieve, or at least adjust to the new normal, on their own. 

Now that they some had time on their side, Michael needed to find a way to help Isobel, but right now he needed rest. It had been a grueling day, between supporting an emotional Max and running around with Liz, desperately trying to save Isobel from death, Michael had reached the point of exhaustion. He drove back to the Airstream as the sun was rising over the horizon. He parked his truck at the junkyard, walked inside his trailer and collapsed onto the small bed, clothes and all. 

Michael awoke to someone knocking at his door. ‘Fuck off,’ he groaned to himself, seeing the time. It had only been two hours since he got home from the mines. He didn’t get up, figuring whoever it was would leave if he didn’t answer the door. No such luck. ‘Knock, knock, knock.’ Michael jumped out of bed, ready to knock the shit out of whoever was on the other side of the door. He swung the Airstream door open with a vengeance, but his anger faded immediately when he saw who was standing on the other side. 

“Alex? What the fuck? It’s 7am.” He stated, as casually as possible, as his heart pounded against his chest, a reaction he could never help when Alex was near.

“I need to talk to you. It can’t wait.” 

“Right now is not the time. As you can see,” gesturing to his disheveled and sleepy appearance. 

“It’s important.” 

Michael sighed heavily, but wasn’t going to give in easily. “What happened to me being a criminal? You better watch yourself, Airman, don’t want to be associating with degenerates like me.” 

“Michael. I’m serious.”

Michael froze hearing his first name and could tell something was really wrong if Alex was using it. He moved aside, giving Alex silent permission to step into the Airstream. 

Alex, however, did not move. He looked at Michael with uncertainty, before stepping back towards the open junkyard. 

Michael paused for moment, questioning the hesitancy in Alex’s behavior, before following him outside. 

“Ok. What? It’s been a long fucking night and I don’t really have the energy to reopen old wounds right now.”

“Are you an alien?”, Alex asked abruptly. 

Michael froze for a fraction of second before quickly brushing Alex off.

“Ok, someone has been watching too much of the sci-fi channel. What the hell, Alex?” Michael asked, stepping towards him. Alex flinched and backed away. 

“Please...don’t lie to me. I know we’ve had our issues and I know most are my fault. I know I’ve hurt you, but god, Michael, please...cut the crap and tell me the truth.”

The trepidation in Alex’s voice and behavior shook Michael to his core. He never, ever, wanted Alex to be afraid of him. He had always wanted to tell Alex the truth, more than anything, but familial obligation always got in the way. ‘Not anymore,’ Michael thought to himself. He loved this man, despite his flaws and despite all the times he had walked away. If the last 24 hours had taught him anything, it was that love, whether alien to alien, alien to human or any combination was all that mattered. 

Michael sighed deeply, and stepped towards Alex with a sincerity and softness in his eyes that Alex couldn’t deny. Michael reached for his hands and this time Alex didn’t back away and he allowed Michael to hold them. He gave them a firm squeeze before speaking. 

“There are things that you don’t know about me, things I don’t even know about myself. What I can tell you is that I am not of this earth. I don’t know where I came from or why I am here. What I do know is that I am human in all the ways that matter. I have a family, Max and Isobel, who I would do anything for, no matter the consequences. I can grieve. It’s a long story, but I lost my sister today and I don’t know if I’ll ever get her back. I can also love, and Alex, I love you more than I have ever loved anything. No matter how many times you push me away, tell me I’m not good enough, tell me it’s over, I love you just the same. If that’s not human, I don’t know what is.” 

Michael dropped Alex’s hands and stepped away, expecting rejection. Alex grabbed his arm before he could turn away. Their eyes met before Alex pulled Michael in close, cupping his cheek with one hand and wrapping the other tightly around his waist. Alex then gently kissed him. Michael closed his eyes and fell into the kiss, the stress of the day melting away in Alex’s lips and arms. After a few moments, their lips parted, eyes remaining closed as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“Alex. I love you...even if you walk away right now. I don’t know how much you know, but if knowing it is too much, I understand. If you are afraid of me, I...”

“I love you, too.” Michael pulled back at the words, looking at Alex, as if he needed confirmation in his eyes that it were true. He could see the love reflected back in them and felt a weight lifted off his chest that has been there for so long. Alex continued, “I’m not afraid of you. Nothing makes me feel more safe than being with you. I just wished you had told me, though I understand why you didn’t.”

“I wanted to tell you. 10 years ago and after the drive-in, but we had to protect ourselves, keep our secret to keep us safe. Only now, Liz knows, and Kyle.”

“Wait...what? How?” Alex stepped back, releasing Michael, shocked.

“Like I said, it’s a long story. Too long for right now, but I’ll tell you everything if you want to know it.”

“I do. Michael, I am done walking away. Nothing you can tell me will make me walk away.”

Michael looked skeptical. He had walked away so many times before. He couldn’t handle it again. 

“I know you don’t believe me. I don’t blame you. But I’m here now.”

“You’re here now.” Michael repeated back. 

Something Michael had said before got lost in all the truths being shared between them, but had finally had registered with Alex. 

“Wait...you said you lost your sister. What happened to Isobel?”

Hearing Isobel’s name and the panic in Alex’s voice as he asked about her, pushed Michael over the emotional edge. His breath caught as he realized he’d lost sight of the more pressing matter at hand. He fell to his knees as the events of the last day came crashing back to him. Alex ran immediately to his side on the ground as choking sobs began wracking Michael’s body. Alex pulled Michael into his arms, allowing him to cry into his neck as Michael gripped Alex’s arms tightly. Alex just held him and rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down. He had never seen Michael like this and his heart just shattered at the sounds coming from Michael, sounds of so much pain. 

Several moments passed before exhaustion washed over Michael and he quieted. Alex stood and pulled Michael to his feet and led him back into his trailer. He gently pushed him down to sit on the small bed. Michael closed his eyes, practically falling asleep on the spot. Alex gently removed his boots, jacket and shirt before urging him softly to lie down. He undid Michael’s belt and pants, pulling them down slightly until Michael lifted his hips so Alex could remove them, leaving him in his boxers. He then covered Michael with a blanket and ran his hand through his curls, encouraging him to sleep. Michael grabbed the arm caressing him and tugged Alex towards him in the bed. Alex took this as an invitation to stay and quickly removed his clothes and prosthetic and climbed under the blanket. He laid down on his back as Michael curled up beside him, laying his head in Alex’s neck. Alex wrapped his arms around him and just as he placed a kiss onto his head, Michael was asleep.

Alex had no idea what could have happened, if Isobel was ok or even alive. By the way Michael had reacted to her name, he knew it must be something awful to cause him to breakdown like that. So many scenarios ran through his head, so many questions remained unanswered, but Alex did know one thing. The broken man asleep in his arms was all that mattered in this moment. Michael needed him now and has loved him always. And Alex loved and will love Michael always, whatever comes next.


End file.
